1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an absorber system for a vehicle (hereinafter may be referred to as “vehicle absorber system”), which generates a damping force with respect to relative movement of a sprung portion and an unsprung portion of the vehicle such that a magnitude of the damping force can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a shock absorber including a cylinder and a damping force generator. The cylinder includes: a housing configured to store working fluid; a piston slidably provided in the housing; and a rod having one end portion coupled to the piston and the other end portion extending from the housing. The cylinder is provided so as to connect a sprung portion and an unsprung portion of the vehicle to each other. The cylinder is extended and compressed by relative movement of the sprung portion and the unsprung portion. The damping force generator is configured to generate a damping force with respect to extension and compression of the cylinder by providing resistance to a flow of the working fluid which is caused by the extension and compression of the cylinder. The damping force generator includes a solenoid and is capable of changing a magnitude of the damping force to be generated, based on a current supplied to the solenoid.